


Oh how the turns tabled

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is depressed, M/M, Metal husband - Freeform, Tom is pissed, Tord is an asshole, Tord secretly loves his robot, and Matt is oblivious, if you will, whooo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: Edd is shocked. His boyfriend betrays him and the others, but hey, he's got another very pissed boyfriend to handle it.





	Oh how the turns tabled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubble_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_boy/gifts).



Everything was fine before. How could this have happened? They were happy, laughing, enjoying each other's company. Then tragedy struck. Tord had come back. They greeted each other, remembered the old days and reveled in things he missed. It was lovely. Tom didn't enjoy it the first day. Or week. Ok he wasn't happy for a month. Then Tord started to act NICE. He got flustered when he mentioned his bass playing skills and enjoyed in the comforting cuddles on the couch. Needless to say, they all enjoyed each other's company. So much so that they made it official. Two months after Tord came back they decided to date. No one objected. That was, until A giant robot appeared out from under the house. "b-but , Tord! I thought you loved us!" the red hooded man just laughed. Only this time, that laugh broke Edd's heart. "Love? LOVE? Don't be silly,Edd! Why would I fall in love?" Then that's when it happened. "HEY SUNSHINE LOLIPOPS" Too fast for him to handle. "TAKE A SEAT" Edd couldn't handle the way the world spinned all too fast, or the way they rocket shot to their home and destroyed everything. They neighbor's house was gone as well, but thankfully it seemed all three got out unscathed. That's when it hit Edd. Tom was still under the rubble. "TOM!" He yelled out, running to the ruins along with the ginger as the Norwegian communist merely laughed. As they dug they soon pulled out the blue hooded man who, the moment he was freed, stood and wobbled over to the robot. "Oh, what is it Thomas? are you wanting another rocket?" he grinned, weapons pointed towards him. "shut. the fuck. UP" The blue hooded man screamed, plunging his fist straight through the mech, causing each attendant to look to the sight in both awe in horror. For Tord, mostly horror. Especially when the drunk piece of shit pulled his hand out and it was completely **_fine_**. Not to mention the fact that he was holding a crucial fucking piece of it in his hand. Whatever. He could fix that right? Wrong. The moment the mech lifted from the ground,everything went haywire. Thanks to that pissant Jehovah, his robot couldn't coordinate properly, causing it to hit the side of a cliff. Edd soon went to Tom the moment he passed out. He was tired and exhausted, his boyfriend betrayed them, and one of them is injured. He's sad and afraid, but deep down. He wished Tom would've done worse on that robot.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love my Edd. and Tom. and Paul. Ghost, werewolf, man.


End file.
